Eyes of Ice
by PhoenixGrace
Summary: Many people wonder why the Quarter Quell started. I do. My name is Kalenn Quell. His name is Logan Zenneth. We are the reason why everything, everyone, everywhere changed.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. This story popped into my mind today, and I really hope you guys like it. I would be extremely happy if you took the time to review. What can I say; I just really love it when you guys take the time to read my weird writing! Enjoy!)**

They say that your life flashes in front of your eyes before you die.

Somehow, my past evaded my vision, ducking into the vast corners of my mind, refusing to remind me of everything I was leaving behind. I could remember my sister's sad smile, the playfulness hiding behind a veil of sorrow and pain. I remembered my father's callused hands, and how I would lay my hand on top of his, comparing their sizes. I remembered smiling with my friends and skipping stones on a smooth, cool lake. I just couldn't remember those special moments. So many kids must've been picturing their lives and wishing they were back home.

10 seconds connected me to my platform. Miles of trees surrounded the platforms. Trees covered in snow and icicles. So peaceful, quiet, and calm. And then, the sound of death rang through the arena.

No time to hesitate. I ran from my small mound of metal and grabbed a brown backpack. Everyone could see how this arena worked… it was a giant puppet theater. And we were the puppets.

I dove into the forest and immediately scaled a large tree. In District 4, we don't focus on agriculture too much, only on marine life. However, it was quite easy to learn from the kids from District 7 and District 11. The branches held my weight, which reassured me a bit. Cannons began to pierce the cold air. One… three… five… nine… eleven. Thirteen of us left. Twelve, not including me. How could I kill twelve innocent children?

A twig cracked underneath me, and a boy walked by. He had black hair and familiar eyes…

"Logan?" I whispered. The boy turned around to look at me, and dropped his spearheads. I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly, as if he would disappear into thin air.

"Kalenn! I thought you were dead!" He gasped.

"No, you idiot, I just got a bag and ran. I thought you were dead!"

"Course not, I got a 10 in training, remember? Just don't run off again!"

I pulled away and smiled. Logan and I have been friends since 6th grade. What we have isn't romance… more like a deep friendship. It's hard to explain.

"How do we get around without being tracked?" Logan asked me. I pointed to the trees.

"I've been up in the trees."

"Nice idea, let's go."

I showed Logan how to climb a tree, and we jumped through the branches. It felt like flying, just being able to soar from bough to bough.

"So… should we hunker down for the night?"

"Sure."

Logan and I found a hollowed out tree and huddled down inside. It was warm with our combined body heat. Well, maybe a little too warm.

**(There's chapter 1. Tell me what you think, please! I will gladly listen to your requests. See you next chapter!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. However, I do own my loyal laptop which I use to upload these chapters. Enjoy my next chapter. Cheerio!)**

It's cold throughout the night. Biting cold, howling cold, cold that will blow out a fire without any breeze.

It heats up in the morning, maybe about sixty degrees. The snow and icicles turn to a mixture of mud, ice, and water. Leaves on trees turn green again, and animals come out from their burrows. Logan sets up some traps to catch the game and chops down wood to dry in the sun. There's almost an air of happiness around the arena.

That is, until, the screams arrive.

They pierce the air, one after another, destroying the calmness of the warm weather. All Logan and I can do is hide and save ourselv es.

_One… three… five…nine… eleven._

Eight of us died at the cornucopia. Eleven died today. Five tributes are all that remains. How did this all happen in two days? It's the careers, I bet, killing their way to victory. As nigh becomes closer, I can see the trees turn frosty again. Another cannon. Four left. Early in the morning, when Logan and I wake up, there's one more cannon.

Three of us left.

And soon enough, the Gamemakers have their way.

"Whew. You two are quite hard to find." Says the boy from one, Superior, I think. The boy, without hesitating, throws a knife right at Logan's heart. It lands in his shoulder, instead.

"Stop!" I scream, and take the only weapon we have, a trident, and toss it right at Superior's chest.

_Boom._

"Logan!"

"Kal, you have to make it out alive, got it?" He groans through his pain. I won't cry, not now, not when Logan needs me.

"I can't! Not without you!" I tell him. Why is this happening to me? I grab the hilt of the knife in Logan's shoulder.

"Agh… Kalenn, don't let go." He murmurs.

_Boom._

The hovercraft will be here any second. The trumpets are blaring, too loud…

I will never let go.

_Boom._

**(That's it for this chapter. I will post the 3****rd**** and final chapter today. Please review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. This is the final chapter in this story. Enjoy!)**

Could his eyes be deceiving him? No, they couldn't… all the gamemakers were dead silent. She had _won._ She could have gone home, had a life of riches, but she… she…

"Who is the winner, then?" asks the head Gamemaker. President Snow can't respond. What was the girl's name? Kalenn Quell, yes that was it. Without acknowledging the fifty confused Gamemakers, he stormed back to his private office.

What would Panem think? A girl, not even sixteen years old, killing herself just so that she could follow the footsteps of her puny boyfriend? No. This was unacceptable.

"Database, open." The president commanded.

"_What action would you like to perform, President Snow?"_

"I need to wipe a person off the face of the world."

"_Name?"_

"Kalenn Quell."

"_Are you quite sure?"_

"Yes, I am."

"_Processing…"_

Three minutes later, Kalenn Quell did not exist. She had never been born. Still, something had to be done about this… treachery.

A quarter…

And then, President Snow knew what he had to do.

"People of Panem! I have news!" He shouted into the microphones. "Every twenty-five years, from now on, the Hunger Games will change!"

So many people were watching him…

"These games will henceforth be named… the Quarter Quell."

**THE END**


End file.
